Fabina songfic
by Opposite personality
Summary: the title basically says it all. the story is better than the summery. trust me. Reviw plz!
1. Chapter 1

Nina's p.o.v.

No this can't be happening. Not now not to me. Why do I love him? We broke up so I shouldn't have feelings for him. But I do. Why is my life so complicated?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A day earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nina's pov

"Amber I am not singing. I don't sing well" I said. "Listen to me. You do sing well. You are 20 years old. You need a career. Sing=career. Career=money" Amber explained "I suck at singing though" I said." You're lying. You are the best singer I know. Other than me of course" Amber said manner-of-factly. I chuckled under my breath. 'Amber will always be Amber' I thought. "Sooooooooo? Yes or no. Wait scratch that. It's a yes" I sighed " Fine but only one song". Amber squealed and pouted at the same time, if that's even possible. Amber wanted me to sing at one of her favorite karaoke clubs. " Two please?" Amber said while giving me a puppy dog face. "No only one" I said crossly. "Fine. Come on!" Amber shouted. "Now? Amber are you crazy? It's 3 in the morning!" I shouted "Yeah and also when people come." she said winking. Damn is she talking about Fabian. I haven't seen him since he broke up with me for that slut Joy. I still love him though. My feelings have never changed. I heard they're engaged too. Maybe I can remind Fabian what we had. What he lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the common room. I see Joy flirting with Fabian again. "Nina come here! I need to tell you something." Joy said. "Yeah?" I asked. Joy isn't the type to talk to me. "Fabes and I are going out! Aren't you happy for us?" Joy said smugly. I felt a tear slipping down my cheek. I ran out of the room. "Nina!" I heard Fabian call after me. I just kept running. Out of the house, up the hill and to the tree where I had carved FR &NM=3. I took my pocketknife and scratched the bark off where it said that. I let the tears fall freely down my face. I sobbed for a while. I realized it was almost supper. I reapplied my make up. I looked at the tree in disgust. 'I don't need him anymore. It's a whole new life now.' I thought.

I walked back to Anubis slowly, wondering if I would ever regret my decisions. " Why does he like that slut?" I asked myself. "Because that 'slut' actually cares about me." I heard. I slowly turn around. "Why are you here?" I say coldly. "Trudy told me to go look for you." Fabian said. "Thanks but no thanks" I said. "No need to act like a bitch." he said. "Well what do you think I should act like? I thought I loved you. Now I know better. I now know not to trust you or oh yeah, YOU!" I yelled at him. " Well I never loved you." Fabian said sharply. The words cut like glass. "It was a dare. Ask the newbie out. I did." Fabian said. "That kiss meant nothing to you then?" I shouted. "Of course not!" he exclaimed. "Fuck you" I said to him while walking away. "At least I have a family. Where are you going to go? The orphanage?" He shouted to me. I stop. He knows my gran died. He also knows my parents died. He just doesn't know how. I felt a tear fall down my face. I turned around and slapped him in the face. "What you don't know is that they were murdered. By someone named James Rutter!" I yelled. I saw his face pale. "Nina I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." he whispered. "Who is that? Your uncle?" I shouted at him. "That's my brother. He takes my place sometimes. He looks exactly like me. You have actually thought he was me. You probably accidentally kissed him a couple times." he said softly. I stared at him with a shocked look. I back up and run away. I keep running till I get to the house. "Amber I'm leaving here." I say. "What?" she exclaims as her eyes start watering. " I just can't stay here." I said while crying. " No stay at my place. My parents won't mind. We have lots of room. PLEASE!" she pleads. "I guess so," I say. "Thank you." she says.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end of flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Fine I'm coming" I sighed.

I don't own hoa & I have a feeling I never ever Eva willl!

Over and out

-m


	2. but im wearing my best heels!

Amber's p.o.v.

Omg I have to hurry before Fabian leaves. WWVBD? She would run to get the soul mates together. But I'm wearing my best heels! You want to get Fabina together or not. Good point. After my brain had a fight with itself, I made sure Nina looked okay. She was wearing her pajamas. Oh no. " Nina take this and change". She took the dress and shoes. She came out looking fabulous. She had her hair in a fishtail braid. Her make-up was subtle but pretty. She was wearing a spaghetti strap light pink and white dress, and my nude color heels. " Do you know what songs your going to sing?" I asked. "Yeah" she said.

Nina's P.o.v.

We finally get there. I see big flashing lights inside the club. I start getting nervous. "Amber I don't think I can do this" I said. " Nina Marie Rutter! Sorry Martin! You better not be backing out now." she huffed. "Although Nina Marie Rutter does have a certain ring to it. I like it." Amber mused. 'So do I' I thought. "If you love him you'll come with me. If not we'll leave." Amber said. Either I make the biggest mistake of my life or I go in there and sing my feelings out.

Cliffy! What will Nina choose? Don't own hoa and never willlllll! Booo:(

Over & out

-M


	3. Is this what it feels like to really cry

Nina's pov

I walk in the room. It was really... how do you say this? BRIGHT! Flashing lights and music. Oh no I started getting really nervous. Nothing could make this worse. "Nina?" I heard an all to familiar voice say. And I was wrong. Like REALLY wrong. "What do you want Rutter" I said coldly.

Fabians P.O.V.

I stare at the girl I love. I mean loved! Past tense there... Yeah okay. "What are you doing here?" I asked while I tried to mask my shock. "What it's a crime to go to a karaoke club?" she asked. "Yes! I mean no. You can do whatever you like. I was just leaving." I stammered quickly. You see this is the only place my fiancé Joy doesn't follow me. She says-quote, unquote " It is a waste of time. It's not like they have any talent." I start to walk by her and Amber. Nina grabs my arm. "Oh no. I think you'll want to hear this song." she said. "Um-uh okay." I said. 'Nice going Stutter Rutter' I thought. I settle myself in a seat near the stage. "You know she's trying to hate you right? But I can tell its not working. Deep down somewhere she still loves you." Amber said. I grew hopeful. After all I put her through who would of thought? Definitely not me.

Nina's P.O.V.

After I saw Fabian I had a burst of courage. It was like he was silently daring me to sing to him. Oh I'll sing to him alright.

Amber's pov

I watched Nina as she whispered something into the DJ's ear. That's my girl! I know Fabian deserves this. He absolutely indefinitely broke her heart. I wanted to slap him when I heard what he said to Nina. He is such a bastard. Now he is going to get a taste of what he deserves.

Nina's pov

I got on the stage. 'You can't back down now Martin' I thought. I took a deep breath. "This song is to Fabian Rutter" I said while pointing at him. I slowly began singing to him.

"If anyone asks,

I'll tell them we both just moved on

When people all stare

I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk

Whenever I see you,

I'll swallow my pride

And bite my tongue

Pretend I'm okay with it all

Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?

Can I open my eyes?

Is this as hard as it gets?

Is this what it feels like to really cry?

Cry

If anyone asks,

I'll tell them we just grew apart

Yeah what do I care

If they believe me or not

Whenever I feel

Your memory is breaking my heart

I'll pretend I'm okay with it all

Act like there's nothing wrong

Is it over yet?

Can I open my eyes?

Is this as hard as it gets?

Is this what it feels like to really cry?

Cry

I'm talking in circles

I'm lying, they know it

Why won't this just all go away

Is it over yet?

Can I open my eyes?

Is this as hard as it gets?

Is this what it feels like to really cry?

Cry

Cry

Fabians pov

I was speechless. First she was an amazing singer, second I never knew she felt like that. I thought that we were done. I didn't leave my room for the longest time. Then she had kissed me. Then I was so confused I started dating Joy. We got drunk and I proposed to her. I was actually going to break up with her but then she said yes and I felt bad. I was going to break up with her to find Nina because I still loved her. I saw her crying that day and I saw the tree. I was mad but glad she actually cared about me. Then she started being a bitch and so I was an asshole. She told me my brother killed her parents. I knew he was in jail but not why. Before, I had told him I was dating Nina Martin. He told me to dump her quickly. I ignored him. After the fight I flipped on him. I mean, he should of told me he murdered my girlfriends parents. I started thinking. I still loved Nina. She started to walk off. People were chanting, "Sing another! Sing another!". I was chanting in my head 'please still love me, please still love me'. I look at my phone. Shit it was 3:31. Joys going to come looking for me. I'll leave right after I do this.

Nina's pov

Fabian steps in front of me as I'm walking off the stage. What does he want now? Suddenly I feel warm lips on mine. The kiss was soft and passionate. Suddenly I hear "Fabian James Rutter!"

We linger a little bit. Then he turns around. "Fuck" I hear him say. I turn around. I see Joy. "Fuck" I say

I don't own song or show

I'll update when I get 5 reviews

Over and out

-m


End file.
